Tutor
by NintendoGal55
Summary: First 5927 or GokuderaxTsuna, because I like this pairing also! Tsuna's off to school one day and Gokudera joins him along, he soon offers to tutor him...all of which some repressed feelings are revealed.


**5927-Tutor**

Tsuna was walking off to school one morning, making sure his backpack was well balanced as he went along, lost in thought.

"Juudaime!"

"Eh?" Tsuna turned around to see Gokudera running toward him, waving at him. "Gokudera-kun!"

"Juudaime! I'm glad I ran into you!" The gray-haired dynamite expert came to a stop before his Boss, lighting up at seeing him. "Baseball-idiot is sick with a cold today! It's just us today!"

"Oh, Yamamoto's sick?" Tsuna looked puzzled. Although he felt a bit intimidated that it was now just the two of them, he didn't mind so much since Gokudera was practically his best friend, right? He was the first friend he'd made that never called him no-good Tsuna.

"Yep! So Juudaime, want to walk to school together? If you'd rather walk alone that's fine, but I do want to make sure to be close by so I can protect you just in case maybe someone like that pineapple-bastard comes and tries a fast one on you!" Gokudera grinned.

Although flustered by the Italian's enthusiasm-that was only shown toward him-, Tsuna felt pretty flattered that Gokudera was so loyal to him like he was, making him look as though he was the best person in the world.

"Ahaha sure, Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna sweatdropped.

"All right! If that's what Juudaime wants!" Gokudera gave him a thumbs up and grinned.

_Would he jump off a cliff if I asked him? ...Nah, he'd want to if I ordered it, but he'd be worried about my not having my right-hand man._

"Gokudera-kun, call me Tsuna!" Tsuna mumbled.

The two of them headed off to school in fairly contended silence, not really looking at each other.

"Juudaime, did you have trouble with the homework last night?" Gokudera asked. "I can help you with it before class starts if you want! I know all the answers!"

_Hey that's right, Gokudera's a genius and aces all his tests!_ Tsuna remembered. "Uh s-sure Gokudera-kun! I wouldn't mind at all! It'd be great to have someone who will actually tutor me!"

"T-tutor? Juudaime! You'd let me be your tutor?!" Gokudera's stormy green eyes sparkled as he looked at him hopefully.

"Ah..." Tsuna hesitated a bit. Then again, Reborn WAS smart, but he spent more time tutoring him to become a Mafia Boss and wasn't helping all that much in his schoolwork. Gokudera could very well help him out since he was so smart, and willing to help him out. "O-okay, you can be my tutor!"

His eyes sparkling with joy, Gokudera jumped up, pumping a fist into the air. "I won't let you down, Juudaime! You have my word as your right-hand man and tutor!"

"Ahaha...sure..." Tsuna blushed a bit.

"Thank you Juudaime! You have no idea how honoured I am!" Gokudera hugged him tightly, something you would NEVER see him do, unless to Tsuna.

"I think I have that impression..." Tsuna muttered, a bit squished from the other teen's hug. Although he was perceptively slender, Gokudera was pretty strong and had a very firm grip. "...Gokudera-kun?"

"Yes, Juudaime?" Gokudera pulled back from him, smiling at him.

Something was burning Tsuna's mind with endearing curiosity, and he wanted to know. Although it was obvious to what the answer possibly was, but he wanted to know if it was Tsuna's status of being the 10th Vongola Boss, or for Tsuna himself. "...Do you want to be my friend just because I'm the 10th Vongola Boss?"

Gokudera looked surprised at the question and then he shook his head, a light blush tainting his cheeks. "Juudaime, don't ever think that! It's not just that you're the Juudaime Vongola, but also how wonderful you really are! You really proved that to me when you saved my life the first time we met, even though I was your enemy! Juudaime...no, Tsuna, I don't just want to be your right-hand man, I want to be your friend! Why else did I sacrifice the Vongola Ring to that damn prince brat Belphegor?"

"...G-Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna blinked, surprised at his statement.

"Juudaime..." Gokudera hugged him tightly. "...I-I must apologize in advance."

"Eh? Why?" Tsuna asked, confused.

Pulling back, Gokudera leaned down and kissed him on the lips, causing the other boy's eyes to widen to the size of dinner plates...not that they weren't wide enough already. It was his first kiss, and he never expected it to be from a guy, or his best friend for that matter. But it wasn't exactly unpleasant. Unepexted, yes. Unpleasant, no.

Before Tsuna could respond, Gokudera pulled away and threw himself down to his knees, bowing at his boss.

"Juudaime! I'm so sorry!" With that, he got up and fled down the street.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Wait!" Tsuna cried, but it was too late.

With a light sigh, Tsuna continued on to school, looking down at the ground sadly.

Once at school, Tsuna found that Gokudera wasn't in class. It made no sense since he was usually the first one in class with his homework out, all done and ready to be handed in.

Looking at his watch, Tsuna saw that he had about 20 minutes before class started. He had a hunch where Gokudera might have gone. Without a moment to lose, he dashed off as quick as his little legs could carry him.

Upon reaching the roof, Tsuna guessed right. Gokudera was at the fenced ledge, wiping his hand across his eyes as he gazed out to the city below. Was he I_crying_/I?

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna spoke softly.

"Ah! Juudaime!" Gokudera quickly turned around, getting down on the floor and bowing. "I'm so so sorry for what I did earlier! Please! Please forgive me! I couldn't hold back anymore!"

"W-what do you mean...?" Tsuna blushed.

Getting up, Gokudera went over to Tsuna. Tears were staining his eyes as he looked down at his boss sadly. "Juudaime...Tsuna...I-I love you." He choked out.

"Gokudera-kun..."

"I'm sor-mph!" Gokudera's eyes widened as Tsuna leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Not letting this pass, he brought his arms around the smaller boy and kissed him back.

"...I love you too, Gokudera-kun...Hayato..."

It was the first time in a long time that Gokudera cried tears of joy as he hugged the smaller boy closer, he was so happy.

Tsuna hugged him back, snuggling into his chest happily.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Yes, Juudaime?"

"Tsuna."

"Sorry. Yes, Tsuna?"

"Would you still be my tutor?"

"Without question!"

From a distance, a pair of dangerous-looking mismatched eyes watched the two as they embraced.

_Gokudera Hayato...let go of what is rightfully mine..._

"Kufufu..."

(YES, I had to include our favourite pineapple. X3)


End file.
